


[Podfic] Home

by FrenchKey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Geralt and Eskel growing up, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, and being soft for each other, but not explicitly, references to future Geralt/Jaskier, references to the sacking of Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Podfic ofHomeKaer Mohren has always been home for Geralt, just as long as Eskel is there too.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032104) by [FrenchKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey). 



> I had so much fun finding all the sound effects for this! I hope you enjoy listening to it as much as I enjoyed making it.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:30 
  * **File type:** MP3 
  * **File Size:** 10.6 MB 



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Link to MP3 Download [here](https://https://ia801507.us.archive.org/20/items/home_20210109/Home.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Music and Sounds:** Downloaded from fresound.org under the Creative Commons License. (Except the groan. That one was me.) 
  * **Work Skin:** Adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)



**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! If you have feedback I will take constructive criticism. I'd love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
